The Bringer of Lightning and Death
by Oblivioux
Summary: Berk was a land flourishing with a village, that was becoming a larger town. With Hiccup becoming the new Chief, the village was being cleaned up still from Drago's attack. A storm was coming though... Lightning flashed through the air... thunder cracked around the sea and islands. The Isle of Berk was certainly becoming a fast target for this storm, but it was no ordinary storm.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story I am attempting after doing about a week or two of sudden fanfiction reading, and I got my own story idea! I am trying my best to have a long story with a large character count per-chapter. This chapter specifically I was aiming for about 2K, which is actually lower for what I want per chapter, which is 3 to 4 thousand. The only reason this chapter is getting less is because it's a prologue to get thoughts on what you guy's think about this!**_

 _ **Sit back, and enjoy the prologue!**_

* * *

News about an approaching storm was reaching Berk just about the same time that the members of the tribe were beginning to see it on the horizon. It was about mid-day on the island, but the storm system was so dark, that it was going to become nighttime before they even realized it. Lightning flashed through the air... thunder cracked around the sea and islands. The Isle of Berk was certainly becoming a fast target for the storm, with members of the tribe quickly getting dragons into the stables. Hiccup ordering a no-fly zone for Berk until the storm at least passes. It was one of the things the Chief of Berk was attempting to work on, advanced warning systems about raids, dragon raids, and even weather. Vikings and Dragons shouldn't be caught in a lightning storm, it was dangerous for flying, for the Dragon and even the Viking.

The Storm was making it's way to Berk quickly, and with that the sky was turning from a light blue, to a fast dark grey to black. Storms typically have rain, maybe even heavy rain with them. That is usually the case, especially when it was a thunderstorm. As the storm was coming over the island, it was becoming apparent that the storm was more like a Lightning system of clouds. There was no rain with it. Just a dangerously dark system of clouds with lightning and thunder crackling all around.

The Chief of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, was walking through the streets of Berk checking to make sure everyone was doing alright as the storm was above them. There wasn't much else to do, but the calmness and peace was really nice for Hiccup right now, even with the large lightning system above Berk that was sending lightning and thunder all over the clouds.

It has been around 2 months since Drago's attack on Berk, and while some homes were still somewhat damaged and still had ice in them, most of the damage had been removed and new homes were built. Berk was becoming a fast growing village, and was also becoming a central power in the Archipelago. There were even talks of having neighboring islands become part of a larger pack, a nation of sorts... but these ideas were just being tosses around still. Peace with Dragons was completely possible, the proof was right on Berk. Peace with other neighboring tribes to become part of a possible nation? That was an even bigger and daunting task that Hiccup was stressing over. Having the only care for his own village for a little bit was a nice change of pace.

While lightning was mainly cloud to cloud, lightning suddenly struck somewhere close to Hiccup. This caused a sudden strobe of white light erupting the dark village, followed by a thunderous boom. Hiccup about jumped out of his skin from the close proximity of the strike, and just how loud the strike really was. He turned around trying to scan the area to make sure nothing was directly struck by lightning. There wasn't anything he couldn't see right in front of him, but that doesn't mean that it didn't his something outside of the main road of the village. He began to walk towards the location he heard the lightning strike from, just to be on the safe side. It was then that he saw another strike of lightning, but this time he saw where the strike landed. It landed on a home near the village square, and it was apparent that the people inside the house knew it hit them as the family inside started running out of the house.

With not much reaction from Hiccup, another strike landed on a house and that house also caught fire. He turned around looking at it, and widened his eyes. "By Thor..." He spoke softly, and then saw three more, landing on three more houses."It's like..." He started to wonder as he continued to see this, and then heard some faint roaring from the dragons from the stables. It was almost like even the dragons knew something was off about what was going on.

While lightning was striking the houses, Hiccup began to hear a very familiar sound. It was the sound of a high pitched whistling that was slowly starting to get louder. It didn't take any longer before someone started to yell "Night Fury!" Hiccup did not realize that villagers were starting to come outside in a panic from the burning homes, and people were all around him. It wasn't much longer before a ball of purple started racing from the clouds towards him and other villagers. This purple ball was a Night Fury plasma quickly reacted, by running towards the side of the street as the plasma blast hit the ground with a large explosion. This causing many villagers to fall over. Some of them even injured by the blast, including Hiccup. Hiccup specifically was launched forward in the direction he was running and his whole body slammed, head first, into a house wall where everything was suddenly dark to him.

Hiccup opened his eyes once, and started to blink rapidly. He can feel himself breathing quickly as he tried looking slowly around. People were stumbling as they ran to the left of him towards the village square. As he was trying to keep him self awake but he kept fading out. His ears were ringing but that seemed to go away for a little bit as he opened his eyes and all he could hear was the sound of whistling, people screaming and running, and people trying to figure out what to do. Many people were shouting "Night Fury!" Flames were all over the place, and with dragons grounded, the stables could not be opened in time for the surprise attack. As people were running away, shots can be seen and people falling limp right before Hiccups eyes. "No..." was all he could muster before he gave out again for a moment.

Hiccups mind was a complete haze not being able to truly understand everything that is going on. His ears were still ringing as he was trying to sit up against the wall he was leaning against. Soon he was seeing a blond girl running towards him, she was yelling something but he couldn't hear it. There was only one time when his ringing slowed for a moment that he could hear a faint voice "Hic-...!" The voice disappeared again and the ringing continued. He slowly started closing his eyes as he felt his body start to be pulled. Hiccup was soon finally able to open his eyes again, and was able to tell who was pulling him.

The Chief of Berk was being pulled by Astrid, his Girlfriend and future wife towards the square, where the houses were not on fire... yet at least. Astrid quickly let him go and grabbed a bow and arrow that was on the ground next to a dead body. Hiccup looked towards Astrid as she did this attempting to reach her. She put the arrow against the bow string and aimed the bow into the sky. Hiccup's ringing soon was finally over, and was able to hear all of the screaming and shouting going on. One other thing Hiccup could also hear was a whistling that was gaining speed again. He could not see where it was coming from, but it was coming fast. He looked back to Astrid as she shot the arrow.

Time seemed to slow down almost as he watched the arrow leave, and was suddenly seeing a bright purple ball coming at Astrid. He tried to reach her once again before Astrid was engulfed by the purple ball, and Hiccup was once again blasted away and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a daunting scream, and sat up so quickly that even Astrid jumped up from her slumber with him. She fell to the ground with a thud and rubbed her head softly as she blinked around wondering what just happened. She sat herself up next to the bed, her elbows propped up on it and her hand on her chin keeping her head up. "What the fuck was that?" Astrid growled sternly as she was woken from her own sleep.

Hiccup looked over and jumped a bit from her growl at him. He slowly tried to calm his breathing as he realized he was breathing quite heavily. " Oh... uh, nothing... Nightmare..." He spoke softly trying to get himself to calm down.

"hmpf" Astrid huffed as she began to climb back onto the bed sitting next to Hiccup. He looked distressed about the dream, so she placed her hand onto his back and she rubbed his back very softly. She moved her head onto his shoulder and then spoke softly into his ear. "Tell me."

Hiccup closed his eyes as she rubbed his back lightly. When she whispered into his ear, he turned to her and spoek up "Tell you what?" he asked, only after when he spoke did he then realized what she meant. "Oh... Well..." He couldn't really figure out how to start the story. "I was walking through the village as a lightning storm was racing overhead... It wasn't like, a major storm. No... It wasn't raining it was just lightning and thundering." He spoke quietly, and Astrid was listening the entire time. She moved her hand to around him as he continued, "Soon the lightning was specifically targeting the buildings of the village, and they were catching on fire. That's when I heard..." He paused, and she looked at him confusingly.

"Heard what, Hiccup?" She asked, and he looked away from her for a moment and then looked back. "I heard another Night fury shooting at the village." He spoke, and she tilted her head. "Astrid... I... I don't know what to make of it, usually when I have a dream that's kind of bad, it eventually comes true..." He spoke, and she responded to him.

"Yeah... but Hiccup... We've looked the entire archipelago. There is not a single other Night fury around. If there was, they are very good at hiding." She spoke reassuring him. "There is no way that there could be another night fury around here." She finished off, and he looked away with a sigh.

"I know... But... What if it was toothless or something?" Hiccup asked with more worry in his voice.

"No one could take a Night Fury from you, you know this... Even then Toothless cannot be controlled himself. He is his own Alpha." Astrid spoke and Hiccup sighed.

"I guess..." He looked back at her again and smiled before kissing her softly on the lips, to which she also kissed him back with a smile.

"Now, it's time to get ready for the day." Astrid spoke, as Hiccup quickly looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to break the skyline. He chuckled a bit, and smiled "I guess so." He spoke as he got out of bed and stretched. Astrid looked at him while he stretched and smile before she got out of the bed herself and started to walk to the door, and down the hall.

Hiccup looked out the window again, as the village was slowly starting to become active as the sun rose above the horizon. Houses became lit up from the sun's rays and the land around Berk also began to radiantly glow with the sun. Hiccup sighed at the view before him and then silently prayed to himself, "Please do not let something like that happen to us..." He turned around and began walking towards the door to the room himself, and closed it behind him.


End file.
